Naruto Diaries: Part I
by adrian white
Summary: diaries of Naruto and his friends, and the things Naruto finds them ... And himself.


* Naruto does not belong to me, it is not owned by me, I just want to ask him for a while ...

Naruto, Jul 12, What The hell?!

Today just started today Well, I went to visit the stomach and Akamro, ate ramen with Sakura, and even had time to practice on my Rasngan, as I said, today actually started fine, but then ... You'll see ...

So like I said I work on my Rasngan Suddenly, Sakura appeared out of nowhere and shouted at me: "Naruto, you have an important task Tsunade! Come on!"  
I ran after her into old age, Tsunade, And when we found her, "I got him, Tsunade Sama" Sakura said, "good, Naruto I have a mission for you," the old woman said, "What is the task?" I asked "Casa Kaga Gaara, the day comes to town, you're his best friend here, and I want to accompany him wherever he wants," I thought for a moment, _why not?_"Ok, I went," I said and jumped out the window "Naruto: he will be at the main entrance in an hour at the most, go there, and that" She gave me a wallet with money, "in case Gaara will have something" I went to the front in case it already has waited there for over an hour when I finally reached Gaara, the putz ...

"Hey Gaara, what happened there with you one hundred guards?" I asked "I thought it would not look so good I rolled with so many guards, so I came alone," he said, half year I have not seen him, Gaara has changed, it seems a lot less angry and more tired than before, "What happened to you?" I asked, "to be Kaga changes you in every way, and I do not subside over the Shokako ..." He answered, I realized his heart, already happened Cube messed with me like that.

"I was sure ... replace you after your change," I said, I knew I was walking a tightrope, but I had to ask "a.'s None of your business! B. Yeah, I'm still the most powerful ninja in the village." He said angrily, "Okay okay, I understand I stepped on a sensitive point" and  
"Just shut up Naruto, **enough with that!**" He shouted, silent, after bringing it to Aitz'irico and ate ramen, he wanted to return to his room and come back to it another time.

July 12, Gaara, Naruto COCK!

I can not be around him more. I do not understand, he does not know what he was doing to me! The crazy blonde with his stunted form of speech, and this gorgeous look and ... Enough! Gaara pretty! Stop it! He's not gay, and you do not, think about Tz'ihiro, village girl fucked last week! No, I'm not gay! I decided! Yeah, well ... Perhaps only this Naruto. Fuck! I also see how the other boys look at him, Naji, and Sasuke, and stomach, I have to talk to them! Must! Ok it's coming ... I'll talk to them tomorrow! Tomorrow is the ... "Knock knock" Oh that Naruto can not stop ...

back to naruto

And now ... Trouble!

Gaara asked me to pick him in an hour meeting with the old woman Tsunade, so in the meantime I went to Sasuke because he lived close to the hotel where Gaara is.  
"Sasuke! Open! Sasuke, open the door!" Another five minutes, "Sasuke! Open the fucking door!" Direct voice "HN" When Sasuke opened the door I nearly died of laughter, Sasuke was just a towel on the ... The lower part ... And had a face mask on the face ... And body lotion everywhere and ... Well, we go on?  
"Why are you laughing bear? Only reason I opened you was because I was sure someone fighting you or chasing you, so shut the fuck up" sheep another fit of laughter and said, "Stop calling me that! Becca! Come to you just because I have nothing to do and I should take Gaara old age "Sasuke thought for a moment and said" h. N., I'll show you the house. " Sasuke showed me the house, the porch, the kitchen, the living room, everything, when Ask him about the bedroom he said, "Bear, this room you're not going!" So it is clear that when he went to the bathroom i opened the door ...  
The room was completely empty except for a bed a dresser, a closet and a box with a registry n. u. Uzumaki Naruto, I thought, I opened the box and saw a bag with my pictures, no shirt, no pants, in the spring, naked! Suddenly I heard "It's not what you think! You My opponent then I follow your development!" I turned around, I saw Sasuke, with the most terrified look he had in life, "no shirt, no pants, **naked**! You follow the development of my cock!" Sasuke shouted "No!" But it ran out, after a slight refreshment, I went to the hotel of Guerrero, because I only member of Guerrero, and is a good friend of mine, I told him about the case, "maybe he loves you, I've seen him and Naji look at you a few times, and the truth Even Shikamro, listen, go home to think about it, I will find the way myself "Gaara always knew what to say to make it easier on me," Thank you " I said" Bye "I went home, finally ...


End file.
